Finding Her
by Megs23
Summary: Grissom finds Catherine in her car, windows rolled up, doors locked, air conditioner off.


Title: Finding Her

Author: Megan

Pairing: G/C

Spoilers: Feeling the Heat

Summary: Grissom finds Catherine locked in the car, windows rolled up, air conditioner off in the heat of the day.

**~~$~@~$~~**

I've seen a lot of bad cases in my day. It has never ceased to amaze me what people do to each other, especially what parents do to their children; their own flesh and blood. I've never had children. I never even thought about it until I met Catherine; until I fell in love with her. 

I knew this case was particularly hard on it, and I know I shouldn't have let her take it solo. But she's strong. She's handled so much in her lifetime; I didn't think one more case like this would affect her so much. Never in my life would I regret assigning her to a case. 

She had finished up the Winston case quicker than I had expected. She didn't say anything to me before she headed out to her Denali. I had no idea how long she'd been in there before I noticed her. 

I was clocking out and noticed that she had done the same thing nearly three hours earlier. Then I spotted her Denali parked a few spots away from mine. At first I didn't think much of it, but then I saw a flash of strawberry blonde, and I knew it was her sitting in the driver's seat. 

I hesitantly walked up to the driver's side door, and my heart nearly skipped a beat as my eyes gazed upon the sight before me. The windows were all rolled up, the ignition was turned off, and she was sitting up straight, head lulled over to the side a bit. Her seat belt was fastened, and her hands were lying at her sides. Her hair was falling into her face, I couldn't even see if her eyes were open or not, but I wasn't going to wait around to find out. 

I reached for my cell phone as I knocked on the window several times. 

She didn't move. 

I quickly dialed her cell phone number and allowed it to ring nearly 7 times before I hung up.

"Catherine!" I yelled as I pounded on the window a few more times.

Nothing.

Thinking quickly, I hurried to the other side of the SUV. I used a rock that was lying on the ground by my feet to smash the window. I knew she'd be mad at me, but I didn't care. I only cared about her.

I reached in and pushed the button to unlock all of the doors. Then I rushed back over to the driver's side, and opened the door. 

Still nothing.

"Cath" I breathed as I placed two shaky fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse.

It was weak, but there.

I unbuckled her, and lifted her head up gently. 

"Catherine!" I said again, a little louder this time. 

I slid my arms around her body and swiftly lifted her out of the car seat, and carried her over to the grassy area by the parking lot. There was a little shade, but even there it was pushing 100 degrees. I laid her down underneath the biggest tree, and shook her gently. 

"Cath, wake up!"

I reached for my cell phone once more and quickly dialed 9-1-1. As soon as I hung up the phone I began mouth to mouth.

Her lips were soft against mine, and for a split second I thought about how this could be the only time I get this close to her. 

The thought sickens me and I try pushing it out of my head.

I needed to save her; if not for me, then for Lindsey. 

Soon I heard the blaring sirens of the ambulance. They couldn't have gotten there soon enough. 

The paramedics loaded Catherine into the ambulance and quickly began working on her. They slammed the back doors shut, without even letting me see her one more time. They simply told me where they were taking her and that I could follow them.

I stood in the parking lot for a moment, my feet glued to the ground. There she went, the love of my life, my best friend. She was being taken away from me and there was nothing I could do stop it.

"Catherine!" I yell as I sit up straight.

I look around me, looking for the ambulance, but it's not there.

In fact, I'm not even outside the lab anymore. I'm in my own queen-sized bed. My heart is pounding in my chest, and I can hear it vibrating in my ears. It's so loud. 

So loud that I can barely hear the snores coming from the other side of the bed.

I slowly turn my head and gaze down upon the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

There she is, lying in my bed, wrapped in my sheets, sleeping peacefully. 

She stirs slightly, and opens her eyes, muttering something under her breath that I didn't quite catch. She looks up at me, groggy-eyed, and her look becomes concerned.

"Gil? What's wrong?" She reaches for my hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare." I lay back down and she immediately snuggles closer to me.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I lost you" I whisper, my voice nearly catching in my throat.

She leaned in and kisses my cheek. "Gil, I'm not going anywhere."

And that's enough for me.

That's enough to let me know that I am the luckiest man on the planet. 

"I love you" I whisper, pulling her body closer to mine.

"I love you too."

**~~$~@~$~~**

**The End**

**~~$~@~$~~**

So I took a little break from my N/S-ness. Don't worry; I haven't completely abandoned my Snickers. I just wanted to write something new.

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
